Aún te amo
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. Cuando cometes el mayor error de tu vida...¿Qué haces para remediarlo?. Sorato. Terminado.Dedicado a Naru
1. Don't Speak

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Aún te amo**_

_Don't Speak_

Sollozos eso era lo único que se podía escuchar en la oscuridad de una habitación, se dibuja una silueta, al parecer de una joven ¿cómo saberlo? Por la luna, su destello la reflejaba.

Al parecer estaba llorando por alguien, para estar en ese estado. De la nada ya no se escuchó ningún ruido, al parecer se había dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, se pegó una ducha de agua bien fría para relajarse un poco y se vistió. Salió de su habitación para beber un poco de agua o lo que encontrase en el camino. Hace semanas que no salía de la casa, su estado no era del todo mal pero si para no verla por ahora.

Se sentó sobre un sofá y contempló su vista en una fotografía, era ella junto con él, aún no podía comprender porque había terminado ¿qué había echo mal para que algo tan hermoso acabara? Nada o mejor dicho, no sabía porque. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de su última pelea y el quiebre

·

·

·

- Sora esto no puede seguir, parece obsesión; ambos sabemos que esto es una farsa, años antes si era verdad pero ahora es sólo una costumbre - Le dijo un joven de cabellos dorados a la joven.

- Matt yo si te quiero a lo mejor tú me dejaste de querer, para ti esto sea un costumbre pero para mi no, yo te quiero, no te quiero perder - Le suplicaba y explicaba ella.

- Ya tomé la decisión, no la voy a cambiar. Entiende, el amor que yo sentía por ti ya no está presente, se fue y dudo mucho que vuelva - Le respondió en un tono serio y frío.

- Está bien - se largó a llorar. Primero eran unos sollozos que iban y venía pero luego, ya no se puedo reprimir más y las lágrimas le corrían una tras otro en su rostro. Sus ojos ya empezaban a tomar un color rojizo. Yamato no sabía qué hacer y optó por abrazarla por su fina espalda para atraerla hacia sí. Ella lo rechazó de inmediato, no podía creer que fuera así de falso.

- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó - No te atrevas a tocarme, después de lo que me dijiste, no puedo creer lo que hiciste, eres un descarado.

- Entiéndeme, aún podemos ser amigos - musitó.

- Ya no me interesas. No te quiero ver más, las cosas no se arreglan diciendo frasecitas compradas, me heriste y no te lo pienso perdonar - acto seguido lo empujó hacía la puerta, la abrió y lo dejó afuera sin ninguna explicación más. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hizo pero no podía seguir con ella y hacerle daño: ya no la quería.

Mientras Yamato pensaba en eso, Sora se desplomaba en su habitación, no podía calmarse. Ella lo quería, siempre estuvo ahí para él y la había abandonado como si fuera cualquier cosa. Tuvieron una relación de 6 años y terminó con ella como si hubieran durado 3 meses. Pero no, no podía llorar por él, tenía que ser fuerte.

·

·

·

- No voy a llorar, lo tengo que hacer por mí y porque soy fuerte - se dijo así misma.

_Una semana después…_

- Y ¿qué salió? - le preguntó su amiga a la chica pelirroja.

- Estoy embarazada, Mimi - respondió en un susurro y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- ¡Qué bien!, estoy que celebrarlo. Voy a llamar a los chicos y después a - pero fue interrumpida en su mini-celebración.

- No, Mimi, no llames a nadie, este hijo no lo quiero - dijo en seca la chica.

- Pero Sora, un niño es lo más hermoso que hay ¿Cómo no quererlo? Es algo que está dentro de ti le dijo la castaña con ternura.

- Es de él, por eso no lo quiero. No quiero tener nada de él, después de lo que me hizo, no quiero saber algo de Yamato.

- A mí no me digas nada. Si, tal vez tenga razón, es de él pero también es tuyo. Es lago formado con amor y por algo vino aquí, para acompañarte y sacarte este dolor - le explicó la menor.

- No lo sé, Mimi ¿qué voy a hacer con un hijo cuando apenas puedo conmigo?

- Lo vas a criar y yo te ayudaré. Cuenta conmigo para lo que desees - la abrazó como buena amiga. La sostuvo entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo. No la podía dejar sola, menos en ese momento pero el padre tenía que saberlo y ella se encargaría de hacerlo.

Mimi ya se había ido del departamento de su amiga y se dirigía a ver a Yamato Ishida, en realidad, no sabía donde lo encontraría pero ya lo iba a saber.

·

·

·

En otro lugar, un rubio se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, con guitarra en mano, tratando de componer algo. Había reflexionado bastante desde su quiebre con Sora y se había cometido el error más grande de su vida: dejarla. Él aún la quería y por una tontera la había dejado, no se podía reconocer, él no era así pero en ese momento no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Supo por su mejor amigo que Sora se había estado con otro al mismo tiempo que con él y por eso cortó con ella. Sabía que no debía confiar mucho en lo que le decían pero está vez fue diferente y terminó diciendo cosas que no quería. Había llorado mucho esa semana y casi no se relacionaba con nadie, quería saber de ella, como estaba y si había encontrado a alguien pero era imposible, se desconectó con todos para no saber de nadie porque estaba seguro de que sus amigos le vendría a renegar por dejarla así.

- ¡Pero necesito saber de ella! - dijo así mismo tirando la guitarra. Ya no le importaba que todos lo miraran de una forma despectiva, él aún la amaba y necesitaba saber de ella, de su Sora.

Tomó su chaqueta sin antes mirarse al espejo, su estado era espantoso y que decir de su departamento, un verdadero asco pero salió igual, necesitaba verla, abrazarla y besarla. Cogió su coche y salió a velocidad.

Mientras Yamato conducía, Sora contemplaba una foto de él, le gustaría saber como estaba, que hacía como se sentía pero su orgullo no le permitía eso. Él había sido un baka con ella, la destrozó por completo y por eso no tenía que sentir preocupación por él.

- Pero aún lo amo- susurró.

Tocaron a la puerta y eso la sacó de su transe. No tardó en abrir y se lo encontró. Estaba tan bello como siempre, sus ojos, sus labios dulces y tan hipnotizadores, pero ¡no! Él te dejó ¿qué querrá?

- Hola - saludó tímidamente.

- Hola ¿cómo estás? - respondió ella.

- Bien.

- Yo – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, en realidad no sabía que decir, sólo necesitaban verse y tocarse, se deseaban. Silencio, ninguno se atrevía hablar.

- Sora, te quiero pedir disculpas por lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué mejor no entras y hablamos tranquilos? - hizo la sugerencia ella y él asintió. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado.

- Ahora si puedes continuar - expresó ella, sacando a Yamato de su contemplación.

- Sé que fui un cobarde y que terminé contigo repentinamente. Créeme que fue por una tontera. Yo aún te amo, sé que expresé lo contrario cuando lo nuestro terminó pero no era verdad, estaba muy enojado como para pensar en ese momento-

- Pero ¿por qué terminar? Todo marchaba a la perfección, casi nunca peleábamos, teníamos planes juntos y todo se acabó de la noche a la mañana.

- Lo sé y por eso vine, a recuperarte. Te quiero de nuevo conmigo.

- No, eso ya no puede ser. Yo ya tomé mis decisiones y tú no entras en ellas. Me heriste bastante con lo que me dijiste esa noche. Yo quedé con eso y no tengo vuelta atrás.

- Sora, yo te amo, sé que no debí hacer caso a lo que me dijeron de ti pero en ese momento estaba confundido, entiéndeme por favor- le rogaba.

- No, ya las explicaciones no valen y ahora por favor sale de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver más y no me busques porque ya no estaré donde siempre - Acto seguido le mostró la puerta, no se atrevía a levantar su rostro para que no viera su tristeza. Lo último que escuchó de él fue: _"Siempre te amaré y sé que tú también aún me amas" _y se fue para no volver más.

·

·

·

Y por eso estaba llorando, por culpa de él. Mañana partiría hacia un nuevo lugar sin él pero con una parte suya a la vez, su hijo.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hola a todos/as, bueno aquí llegué con un song-fic nuevo porque ya hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada pero los exámenes y el colegio no me dejaban tiempo. Lo escribí escuchando la canción que se llama "Don´t Speak" y es de "No Doubt". Sé que no es una maravilla pero es lindo aunque pueden esperar algo mejor de mi es como un nuevo inicio en la publicación de fics. Sé lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron en mis fics anteriores, muchas gracias.

Chikage-SP.


	2. Un nuevo destino

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Aún te amo**_

_Un nuevo destino._

- No, Sora, no debes llorar por él. De ve claramente que nunca te quiso, sólo jugó contigo - se dijo en voz alta. Se paró de donde estaba sentada, se limpió con la mano el rostro por el cual había caído una pequeña lágrima al recordar esos dolorosos momentos. Caminó hacia su habitación, cogió su maleta y salio en dirección al recibidor. Miró por última vez su departamento, lo deja tal cual había estado estos años, no le quito nada ni le puso nada nuevo. Volteó la vista a la manilla de la puerta, la giró suavemente y salió.

Dejaba atrás toda su vida, sus amigos y fantasías y sueños. Ya no quería estar ahí por la sencilla razón de que Yamato Ishida estaría en la misma ciudad y por temor a que él se entera de que ella estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Por otro lado, Mimi ya se encontraba frente al departamento de Takeru puesto no sabía muy bien donde vivía Yamato. Tocó con fuerza la puerta y el timbre a la vez, estaba desesperada. Hacia ya semanas que quería ubicarlo pero por estar acuidadando de Sora y no quería levantar sospechas. Hundida en sus pensamientos la encontró el antiguo portador de la esperanza y le saludó:

- Hola, Mimi, ¿qué te trae por acá? - preguntó alegra y pausado.

- Hola Takeru, me tienes que ayudar - le contestó envuelta por los nervios.

- Claro, pasa - le dio espacio para pasar. Ella aceptó y se dirigió hacia la sala. Mientras el joven volvía, ella le comenzó a explicar.

- Lo que pasa es que ¿cómo te explico? ¿tú sabes que Yamato terminó con Sora repentinamente? -

- No, no lo sabía. Es más, hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermano - contestó fríamente a la pregunta echa por su amiga.

- Bueno, resulta que después de eso, Sora decidió irse de Japón para no verlo más. A estas horas ya debe de estar en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo. No quiso contarle a nadie para así no causarle tristeza ni llantos pero prometió volver en cuanto tenga - se detuvo, había hablado más de la cuenta y nadie sabia que ella estaba embarazada.

- La entiendo pero ¿va a volver cuando tenga que cosa? Como terminaste de contarme quiero saber, Mimi. Para mí, ella es como una hermana así que dímelo.

- Es que no sé si deba, no le he pedido permiso - trató de excusarse.

- Habla, Mimi, lo quiero saber todo - dijo muy seriamente.

- Sora se fue de aquí esperando un hijo de tu hermano por esa razón lo andaba buscando - finalizó.

- Entiendo - pensó un momento y luego habló - ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

- A las 3:00 p.m.

- Tenemos tiempo todavía. Vamos al aeropuerto, deseo hablar con ella.

- Pero, T.K., no creo que quiera, además me mataría - le suplicó ella.

- No me importa, vamos- finalizó cortante. Mimi solo obedeció y fueron juntos para allá.

Sora ya iba en camino. No le costó encontrar un taxi que la llevara por un precio justo y así no tendría que esforzarse mucho. Mientras iba, pensaba en como sería la vida lejos de su país natal, si era muy complicado adaptarse o si debería haberles avisado a sus amigos de la partida.

Matt por su parte, lloraba. Sentía que había perdido algo importante en su vida mientras escuchaba una canción, la cual le traía recuerdos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

Se encontraban discutiendo. Casi nunca lo hacía pero esta vez era diferente: él la había dejado y quería recuperarla a como de lugar.

- ¡Entiende, tú me dejaste no yo! - le gritaba su ex novia con los ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar.

- Pero ahora te quiero recuperar. Fue por una tontería que me dijeron por eso te deje. Yo te amo, Sora - le suplicaba él.

- Pero yo ya no. Debiste creer en mí, yo te amaba, eras lo más importante en mi vida y por un puto rumor me dejaste. Eso queda claro, nunca confiaste en mí.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era fuerte lo que me había dicho. Yo creí por él era mi amigo no porque desconfiara de ti.

- ¡Pero aún así debiste preguntarme primero!. Yo nunca creí las veces en que me dijeron que te ibas a la cama con otras y lo bien que lo pasabas, jamás ¿y sabes por qué? - él negó con la cabeza - Porque te quería y no desconfiaba de ti, por eso. En cambio tú ¡al primer rumor que te dicen le haces caso!- le gritó.

- Pero ¡¿qué?! Como te iba a preguntar, eso no hubiera sido normal.

- Pero hubiera sido mejor que terminar conmigo de un día para otro y ahora ¡ANDATE! Yo te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida. Me hiciste mucho daño y no quiero sufrir por ti otra vez - le señaló la puerta. Estaba muy furiosa por que la había ido a visitar, lo único que causaba en ella era repulsión y odio. Él no se fue sin antes decirle - _Siempre te amaré y sé que tú también aún me amas - _y se fue. No supo más de ella ni tampoco quería saber.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo pensando en que perdió lo que más amaba en el mundo, lo que deseaba cada momento del día y lo desechó por un estúpido rumor. Aún no se podía reconocer, él no era así, siempre confiaba en sus amigos y más en su novia pero ¿qué lo hizo actuar así? Quien sabe pero se equivocó y salió perdiendo. Ahora ya no tenía razones para quedarse en la ciudad, se iría para no volver más, eso si no le avisaría a nadie, no quería verlos sufrir.

·

·

·

- Como la extraño - se escuchó susurrar en el silencio.

Sora ya había llegado al aeropuerto, faltaba chequear sus datos personales y partir. Estaba triste y eso su rostro lo reflejaba con angustia y sus ojos hinchados.

Al mismo instante Mimi entraba al aeropuerto acompañada de Takeru en busca de Sora. A lo lejos la divisaron y se acercaron a ella. T.K. corrió hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda y susurrarle - _No te vayas, por favor -. _La joven pelirroja quedó sorprendida ante tal acto. Nadie sabía de su partida salvo Mimi. Era obvio como no pudo retenerla acudió a Takeru.

- No puedo, me tengo que ir pero te prometo que volveré - le dijo ella girándose para ver su cara y tomarla entre sus manos y decirle esto con una dulce voz.

- Sí te puedes quedar. Hazlo por mí o por Mimi, pero por favor no te vayas, no se que haría sin ti. No te quiero perder - le suplicaba.

- Si vas a poder estar sin mí. Yo voy a estar siempre presente en tu corazón y te voy a llamar cada vez que pueda pero - no pudo seguir. Sintió que el rubio rozaba sus labios con los de ella para unirlos en un beso. La atrajo más hacia él del tal modo en que fueran uno solo.

Sora estaba sorprendida, nunca esperó esa reacción, pero le gustaba y de a poco fue llevando sus brazos al cuello del muchacho. Profundizó el beso para que así sus lenguas jugaran e intercambiaran todo lo que tenían. Al paso de unos momentos de separaron y se quedaron viendo como dos adolescentes en su primer beso. En sus ojos se reflejaba el rostro del otro mientras Sora jugaba con sus cabellos. Mimi los miraba fascinada con aquel acto de ternura que se demostraban, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero lo que no sabían era que él informante de Yamato estaba ahí, observándolos y tomando fotografías para después montárselas.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Nota de la Autora: 

¿Cómo está? Aquí está la continuación que pidieron, quizás no es lo que esperaban pero está buena y linda. Sé que fue rápido pero como estoy de vacaciones y no hago nada más, me dedico a escribir y veran que no me demoro mucho puesto que las ideas caen solas. Ahora, ¿Quién será el informante de Yamato?, ¿Sora corresponderá los sentimientos de Takeru?, ejejej, tienen que esperar para el próximo capítulo y así les diré que sigue. La canción es de la Serie Experimental Lain (opening) y la tomé prestadita para hacer los recuerdos de Yamato y son la continuación de la visita de Yamato a Sora.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews el capítulo anterior!

Chikage-SP.


	3. Mentiras y recuerdos

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Aún te amo**_

_Mentiras y Recuerdos._

- Cuando mi Yama vea esto, por fin me creerá lo que le dije - se dijo a así misma el informante de Yamato y se largó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Sora y T. K. aún seguían mirándose. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Pero de pronto algo los interrumpió.

_- Primer llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 13754, con destino a Moscú por favor abordar el avión por el ala oeste, puerta 6- _ se escuchó decir a una jefa de vuelo.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo ella muy nerviosa.

- No te vayas, por favor, quédate. Yo te haría muy feliz, a ti y a tu hijo - le rogó Takeru.

- No. Tú aún eres menor de edad y no puedo permitirte eso. Además, yo aún amo a tu hermano.

- Pero -

- Nada de pero. Yo me voy pero te prometo que volveré en un tiempo más, te fe en mí. Sólo te voy a pedir un favor.

- ¿Cuál? -

- Que cuides mucho de Yamato. Él te necesita ahora, anda y ve con él.

- Está bien. Cuídate.

- Igualmente.

Y así se fue. Dejando atrás a un enamorado Takeru y a una triste Mimi pero no debía preocuparse por ellos ahora, estarían bien sin ella. Abordó el avión se sentó en el asiento indicado. Aún podía percibir en sus labios y boca, el dulce pero amargo sabor de los labios del pequeño Takaishi.

Le había gustado, no cabía duda pero no podía corresponderle, amaba locamente de su hermano, llevaba en su vientre un primogénito de él y no podía hacer algo tan riesgoso como meterse con su ex cuñado, no era ese tipo de mujeres, no por ahora y no quería serlo nunca. No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo. Sus amigos no estaría con ella para darle una mano, ni sus padres se enteraron de que se iría de Japón, sólo anhelaba encontrar a alguien que la ayudase en todo lo que sería su nuevo rumbo.

Mientras tanto Takaishi y Tachikawa iba rumbo al departamento de ésta última. Iban en silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

- T.K. ¿Amas a Sora? - preguntó la castaña.

- Si - y siguió en silencio.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - le preguntó nuevamente tratando de entablar una conversación, ya que al parecer el rubio estaba absorbido en sus pensamientos.

- A la casa de Yamato ¿no querías ir ahí?

- Sí, pero ya no es necesario. En serio - dijo ella nerviosa de la actitud que había puesto se acompañante. Tenía el presentimiento de que lago mala iba a suceder.

Yamato, por otro lado, estaba arreglando un poco el desastre de su vivienda porque hace unos minutos había recibido una llamada de su amiga. Le dijo que era algo importante que lo que tenía que mostrarle.

Sonó el timbre y acudió a abrir. Se la encontró ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo en la mano; algo raro iba a pasar.

- Hola - le saludó gentilmente y la invitó a pasar. Le señaló el sofá y le ofreció algo de tomar. Ella, educadamente, le rechazó el ofrecimiento y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

- Y ¿qué querías decirme?

- Esto - tiró las fotografías sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente. Ahí, salía Sora con T.K. en pleno _acto de amor_. Matt no podía creerlo, él pensaba que todo lo que Jun le había dicho era mentira pero no, era cierto. No podía creer que Sora le hubiera mentido de esa forma, tan descarada para decirle que no había nada entre ella y alguien más, pero más aún estaba decepcionado de su hermano, que siempre lo apoyó con la relación y ahora, que la dejaba, él tomaba riendas y no perdía ni un segundo sin estar con ella. Se quería morir.

- Jun, ándate por favor.

- Pero.

- ¡Ándate! - le gritó. No quería que nadie lo viera llorar por una mujer. Por una mujer que había amado y echo suya en más de una ocasión, con la que tenía planes para el futuro, formar una familia, vivir juntos, entre varias cosas más. Que le había jurado amor eterno y fidelidad por siempre. Pero ahora todo eso eran más que malos momentos, mentiras, engaños.

Sora ya se encontraba sentada en el avión, veía por la ventanilla el cielo. Las nubes bailan en forma de vaivén y la brisa las ayudaba, mientras que los rayos del sol le daban luz y calor para seguir con esa energía. Se acordó de esa vez en que Yamato le declaró su amor.

_·_

_·_

_·_

- Sora, yo quería decirte que.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la chica muy curiosa al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo.

- Yo te quiero - susurró por último el chico rubio.

- Yo también, Yamato - respondió ante tal confesión sonrojada al máximo. Se contemplaron con la mirada, se podían ver reflejados en los ojos de su acompañante. Lenta y nerviosamente se empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta quedar solo unos milímetros separados. Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse suavemente y a la vez deseosos de probarse por primera vez.

Yamato optó por besar primero la nariz de su acompañante. Ella le sonrió tiernamente para dirigirse a sus labios. Esta vez no se le escapó. Comenzaron lento para luego profundizar. Estaban ansiosos de probar ese dulce que tenían prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo que ellos les ponían. No se querían separar ni un minuto pero el aire ya no les alcanzaba.

- Estoy es lo más maravilloso que me han dado - le dijo ella al muchacho que tenía enfrente mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

- Para igual, chiquita - le respondió él cuando procedía a darle un beso pero está vez más corto.

- Sora ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- ¡Claro que sí! - se abrazaron. Fue ahí cuando se juraron amor eterno, que nunca se iban a separar y que si alguno de los dos le empezaba gustar otra persona, tenía que avisar para así no hacerse sufrir.

·

·

·

- _Suspiró _- Como extrañaba los besos, las carisias, los regalos, su presencia, extrañaba todo de él. Sólo quería que nunca hubiesen terminado, que todo siguiera como antes y que el hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre, lo criaran ambos. Lo necesitaba demasiado, no podía sola. Había formado una familia con él y todo ya se había acabado.

Yamato seguía atónico mirando las fotografías de la mujer que más amaba y su hermano. Como deseaba pegarle en esos momentos, lo había traicionado y no lo disculparía nunca. ¿Cómo no le dijo? ¿Tanto le costaba ser sincero? ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? La última opción la descartaba, no creía que su propio hermano le tuviera miedo, como si fuese un monstruo. Pero, ella, su promesa de aquel día ¿cómo había sido capaz?

Takeru y Mimi se encontraban próximos al departamento, la chica había hecho todo lo posible para que se desviara del camino. Algo malo iba pasar, lo sabía. Takeru tenía la mirada echa furia. Mimi iba a haber pelea, por esa razón no quería ir hacia allá pero era imposible, el chico estaba que echaba fuego.

- _Te amo, Yamato_ - eso pensaba Sora.

- _Te odio, Sora_ - eso pensaba Yamato.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Y ¿qué tal? No me gustó mucho que digamos porque se suponía que este iba hacer el capítulo final pero lo quise alargar porque les tengo una sorpresa y como es sorpresa no se los diré. Pobre Sora, tan ilusa ella, pensando en Yamato y él, pensando en cómo matarla.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han servido de mucho pero les pido un favor, si leen, dejen sus reviews porque me he enterado de que leen y no dejan nada y eso me pone triste.

Chikage-SP.


	4. La primera vez

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Aún te amo**_

_La primera vez._

Sora ya se había dormido, era muy tarde, alrededor de las 3:03 a.m. Anteriormente se había puesto a recordar de su primera vez con Yamato. Fue lo mejor que había experimentados juntos, aún eran jóvenes pero de todos modos, se amaban.

·

·

·

Se besaban apasionadamente, como si fueran los últimos minutos juntos. Sus roces eran penetrantes y con un poco de agresividad. No se había apresurado, ellos quería unirse por primera vez aunque fuera peligroso. Lo habían conversado en varias ocasiones y sabía en que se estaban metiendo pero no les importaba mucho, ellos querían verse, juntar sus cuerpos, sus almas por primera vez y que eso durase por siempre. Era la primera vez para los dos, no eran del todo responsables pero tenían en mente de que se quería y que deseaban.

Los besos se fueron deteniendo para así. El muchacho empezar a besar el cuello de su acompañante, pronto parte de él. Con pequeñas mordidas recorría su cuello mientras que ella gozaba del momento. Empezó a jugar con los cabellos del chico mientras que él, introducía sus manos por la espalda de ella haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío la recorriera. Se separaron unos segundos para que él procediera a sacarle la blusa. Ella lo miraba gustosa, el placer los tenía absorbidos.

Yamato la quedó mirando detenidamente, no poseía grandes curvas pero aún así, la chica que tenía en frente era hermosa, exquisita, así la hubiera descrito. Recorrió cautelosamente las curvas de la joven mientras que ella mordisqueaba su cuello con pasión y deseo. Trató de sacarle la polera para así obsérvalo y quedar embobada con la figura de su novio, ahora compañero. Él le desabrochó el brasier para así tocar sus pechos, logrando así endurecerlas y provocar el segundo escalofrío en ella. Recorrió todo lo que ya había visto con besos y pequeños mordisco para demostrar su excitación. Ella disfrutaba al máximo.

Cuando ya acabaron con la ropa, comenzaron a trasladarse lentamente hacia la cama para así, recostar lentamente a Sora en ella. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, era la primera vez que llegaban a esos instantes; ella jugaba con sus cabellos mientras que él la tenía sostenida entre sus manos.

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó él antes de proseguir. Ella sólo asintió para luego besar sus labios. Quería sentir su lengua, su saliva con lo suyo. No podía creer que había esperado tanto tiempo para llegar a ese momento. Yamato recorrió con fervor la pierna de la chica, causando así algunos leves gemidos. Se montó sobre ella con mucho cuidado tratando de no dañarla para así masajear sus pechos en un movimiento de vaivén.

Ella lanzaba cada vez gemidos más fuertes y provocativos como una señal de indicio que ya estaba lista. Comenzó a meter cuidadosamente su miembro en el lugar ya visto causando en ella placer. Con más fuerza esta vez para así moverlo y disfrutar de la instancia. Ella al no poder sujetarse más con el pectoral del rubio recurrió a las sábanas y se aferró ahí mientras que sudaba al igual que el chico. En algunos momentos, la velocidad paraba mientras que en otros aumentaba ya que en los gemidos que la pelirroja emitía lo pedía. Estaban cansados pero no quería terminar. Justo en el momento menos esperado el muchacho rompió el himen de la joven dejando caer algunas manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas blancas que tenía de bajo de sus cuerpos. La pasión y el deseo los superar por completo, ya no podían más pero seguían; ya no sólo ella emitía gemidos sino también él por la excitación que sentía. Decidieron parar la primera parte.

Matt se recostó a un lado de Sora ya cansado por el esfuerzo que había echo. Se contemplaron con la miraba mientras que la lluvia caía por fuera del departamento de él. Ella decidió soltar la sábana y pasar su brazo por el tórax de su novio.

Ambos sentía que no lo podía haber echo, que era un simple sueño pero no, todo era real, ella le había entregado su virginidad a él deseando que no le pasara nada malo y disfrutara.

- ¿Te dolió? Es que vi la sangre y - pero no puedo terminar su frase ya que la chica posó su dedo índice sobres sus dulces labio para luego decirle.

- Un poco pero no te preocupes por la sangre. Eso pasa la primera vez - dudando un poco sobre las últimas frases que había pronunciado.

- Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

- Yo también te amo - sellaron la promesa con un beso, quizás el último de la noche ya que estaban cansados. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus latidos, todo. Nunca habían estado tan juntos y ahora además de so se había entregado a la persona que más amaban no por obligación o por estar borrachos sino por amar, deseo y pasión.

Se quedaron dormidos así, juntitos los dos, con la promesa de no separase nunca.

·

·

·

- ¡¿CÓMO DESEARÍA NI HABERME FIJADO EN ELLA?! ¿Por qué tuve que hacerla mí? - dijo un ebrio Yamato al recordar lo mismo que su ex novia. No le cabía en la cabeza porque lo había traicionado y para no hacerlo peor con su hermano. En eso sonó el timbre ¿quién podía ser a esas horas? Pero no hizo caso alguno. Decidió seguir mirando las fotografías que había recibido esa tarde para así seguir ensuciando su alma.

La había hecho suya más de una vez y lo había disfrutado como nunca. Rompió esa promesa que había ello aquella noche de otoño mientras la lluvia corría a su alrededor. Quizás aún eran muy jóvenes, tenían 17 años pero no dudaban que en ese instante tenía amor el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué no me dijo mejor que ya no lo quería como antes? ¿Por qué me mintió? Eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Yamato una y otra vez.

Mimi y Takeru había decidido mejor que en otra ocasión iban a conversar con Ishida, cuando los ánimos estuviesen más calmados. El joven llevó a la chica a su casa y se despidió de ella para luego ir a llorar amargamente a su morada, no podía entender que su hermano, la hubiese dejado con un hijo pero el también tenía algo de culpa y ¿si los hubiesen visto en el momento del beso? y ¿le dijeron a Yamato? Tenía que ir a hablarle y explicarle todo pero ¿cómo? No sabía donde lo encontraría y si estuviera vivo, y con ganas de escuchar a alguien.

·

·

·

_**Continuará…**_

·

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y ¿cómo está? A lo mejor no era la sorpresa que esperaban pero para mi si fue un logro. Primera vez que hacía un lemon, quizás no esté muy bueno pero no pueden pedir más para mi primera vez, me esforcé bastante. Hice a Takeru reflexionar sobre su error pero no se desanimen porque aún así correrá sangre, que mala soy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han dado mucho ánimo para seguir y espero que me sigan llegando.


	5. ¡Entiende!

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Aún te amo**

_¡Entiende!_

Takeru decidió ir al hogar de su hermano mayor; necesitaba decirle lo que sabía de Sora, aunque ella no le correspondiera no significaba que quería ver a Yamato sufrir por ella.

Matt sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta ¿quién sería a estas horas? ¿Acaso no sabía la hora que era? Mientras maldecía entre dientes a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta y caminaba hacia a ella, a la vez. Cuando llegó y giró la perilla de puerta y se encontró con el ser que en esos momentos no deseaba ver, lo único que quería era pegarle para que aprendiese.

- Yamato, necesitamos hablar - dijo el pequeño rubio tratando de calmarle los ánimos su hermano.

- Sí, claro que hablaremos después de darte lo que mereces - lo agarró de la polera para así golpearlo.

- Tranquilo, que no hay que usar necesariamente la violencia para solucionar las cosas - le decía él porque no se quería ver herido en el hospital a causa de su error.

- Es que es necesario que recibas una paliza para aprender a no traicionar a los que confían en ti - agarrándolo cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Hey! Para ya. No somos niños, somos hermanos y ahora ¡Suéltame! - esto último lo gritó, cosa que a Yamato sorprendió. Optó por soltarlo y ofrecerle pasar para que le diera una explicación. Sabía que estaba siendo muy blando y que debería de haberle golpeado de una vez pero era su hermano…

- Ahora, dime ¿Qué hacías con Sora?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Yo con Sora? Si tú sabes que somos amigos nada más.

- A sí, como no. Entonces ¿qué significan esas fotografías?

T.K. las observó un momento, eran de la instancia en que la había besado en el aeropuerto minutos antes de su partida. ¿Quién había tomado esos momentos para así dárselos a su hermano? Esa persona debía odiar a Sora para hacerle creer a Matt que él y ella estaban juntos.

- Matt ¿Crees en esto? - preguntó nervios el rubio ante la repuesta su hermano.

- Sí. Ya antes me había dicho que Sora me engañaba con otro pero nunca me imaginé que "el otro" fuera mi propio hermano.

- ¡Esto es mentira! Yo nunca he estado con Sora ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Quién?

- Y ¿Qué importa eso si es verdad? ¿Acaso niegas que te gusta?

- Sí, me gusta pero significa que haya estado con ella. Ella me dijo que aún te amaba, que nunca te iba a olvidar y más aún que llevaba consigo - pero se detuvo. Juró no decirle nada a nadie pero la ira y la impulsividad lo traicionaron.

- ¿Qué lleva qué? - preguntó intrigado al ver el silencio de su hermano.

- Nada, olvídate te lo que dije. No mereces que ella te ame.

- Oh, no. Tú me dices lo que sigue ¿Para algo viniste, no? - se le impuso en frente tratando de conseguir pavor ante el menor.

- Te he dicho que no.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Me lo dices y ya.

- Está bien. Sora se fue de aquí esperando un hijo tuyo.

No se escuchó absolutamente nada. T.K. tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Yamato quedó desconsolado, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba llevaba un hijo a cuesta y ni siquiera le había dicho.

¿Por qué no le había comentado nada? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? Sabía claramente que lo que Sora más anhelaba era tener una familia con muchos niños, para así poder criarlos y entregarles todo su amor. Siempre lo supo y ahora que todo había acabado era imposible; todo por un mal entendido. Ella sabía que él se dejaba llevar por lo primero que le decían y no era justo para ellos.

Ella estaba lejos ahora, ya no podía hacerle compañía ni besarla y ni siquiera ver crecer a su hijo. Sentía que la vida le había sido injusta. Todo iba de maravilla, no tenía problemas por nada y de un día a otro las cosas cambiaron a razón de él. Después había dudado de su hermano, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No se reconocí para nada. Él no era así y muchos menos para desconfiar de la gente. Siempre supo que Sora lo amaba y que nunca se quería separar de él pero él muy iluso causó este caos.

·

·

·

Por otra parte, Sora ya se encontraba en las heladas calles de Moscú dando un paseo para conocer un poco la ciudad. Le parecía maravilloso, siempre lo había esperado, conocer ese místico país. Se sentía tan a gusto poder respirar la brisa que recorría el sector solo que faltaba una cosa, felicidad. A la vez, se sentía sola y triste. No tenía a nadie a quién recurrir en caso de problemas o una simple visita pero sabía que no tenía porque alegar; ella sola decidió irse.

Entre tantos pensamientos, chocó con alguien por no fijarse por donde iba. Miró hacía arriba y se encontró con

- ¡Izzy!, qué bueno verte - le abrazó como si fuera el último que diera y empezó a sollozar. Sabía que él no entendería nada pero no estaba sola en ese lugar y su amigo la ayudaría siempre. Al verla así, sólo la correspondió llevándola hacia un lugar apartado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que, no sé cómo explicártelo, me es muy difícil hablar de esto.

- No te preocupes te comprendo pero me es una muy grata sorpresa verte aquí - dijo para cambiar de tema al ver el estado de su amiga - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy en la mañana.

- ¡Qué bien! Como extrañaba ver a mis amigos.

·

·

·

En Japón, dos hermanos se encontraban sentados en sala conversando. Al parecer aparentaban unos 20 y 17 años respectivamente.

- Hermano ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó la joven castaña.

- Nada- le contestó secamente.

- Hermano - articuló suavemente casi en susurro.

- Tú sabes que yo quise a Sora y que es mi mejor amiga pero - habló por si solo está vez, como si nadie estuviera presente.

- Pero ¿qué?

- Es que, no encuentro motivo para que se haya ido por más que Yamato haya terminado su relación. Ella sabía que podía contar conmigo, con sus amigos-

- Quizás ella quería estar sola y pensar un tiempo ¿no crees?

- Pero aun así no deja de preocuparme. Está sola en un lugar que no conoce y además con un niño a cuesta ¿¡qué creía que estaba haciendo por la cresta!? - Esto último asustó un poco a Hikari, no pensó que su hermano fuera a actuar así.

- Tai, ella no estaba bien en ese momento - pero luego reaccionó, a su hermano todavía le gustaba la pelirroja por esa razón nunca quiso estar con Mimi u otra y se decidió a preguntarle - ¿Te gusta aún Sora? -

Taichi la observó un momento. No creía que su hermana le estuviera haciendo tal pregunta. Se suponía que era un secreto, que nadie se podía enterar pero…

·

·

·

Takeru ya estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido en estos días. Le había confesado amor a la persona equivocada. No sabía porque lo había echo, confundió amor de hermanos por el de pareja y tenía que decírselo pero su hermano estaba sufriendo por ella. No podía entender que una relación tan linda hay terminado así, él tenía que hacer algo pero antes

·

·

·

_**Continuará**_

·

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Como está? Sé que no es nada pero el tiempo no me dejó hacerlo más largo además no se me ocurría nada pero tranquilos que lo tengo que terminar ahora porque sino entro a clases y no lo termino. No hay golpes porque estoy contra eso sino me metan. La canción no es mía pero me gusta…

Chikage-SP


	6. Aún te amo

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

·

·

·

_**Aún te amo**_

_Aún te amo._

_- Necesito hacer que mi hermano viaje a donde se encuentra Sora pero no sé en que parte del país estará. Mimi tiene que saberlo pero jamás me lo diría, ellas hicieron una promesa y no creo que sea capaz de romperla por un simple capricho de mi hermano y una loca idea mía. Algo tengo que hacer para averiguar esa dirección o por lo menos averiguar en qué ciudad se encuentra. Alguien tiene que saber pero Sora fue muy discreta, como lograré encontrar algo que ni siquiera yo me imagino -_ pensaba el joven de cabellos dorados.

De pronto sonó la puerta. A esas horas nadie iría a visitarlo salvo si fuera una emergencia. Ya caían las 2:00 a.m. y a esa hora casi toda la ciudad dormiría o estaría en sus casas, quien sabe. Mejor dejó de lados sus opiniones sobre la hora y acudió para abrirle a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar.

Ahí se encontraba él en un estado poco deseable. Venía todo empapado por la lluvia que se encontraba afuera y con un rostro casi de muerte. Lo mejor que hizo Tk fue hacerlo pasar y el joven fue aceptar ya que así no pescaría un resfriado. Takeru le ofreció una bebida caliente pero éste la rechazo, al parecer estaba corto de tiempo.

- Hermano, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sora - dijo con dolor, angustia y preocupación.

- Y ¿para qué? Si tú mismo la dejaste - dijo el menor con astucia tratando de provocar a su huésped.

- Porque es mi novia y tengo el derecho de saber donde está, además de con lo que supe con mayor razón.

- Que yo sepa, tú mismo decidiste romper con ella dejándole en claro que lo de ustedes nunca tuvo valor alguno para ti, ¿acaso no recuerdas eso?

- Sí, pero ella está por ahí sola y con mi hijo. Para mí es muy importante saber donde se encuentra. Por favor, sé que he sido bien malo contigo pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que sin ella no puedo seguir en pie y muchos menos sabiendo en el estado que se encuentra - suplicó el rubio mayor.

- Sí, pero yo no sé donde está y además que no mereces que te ayude después de todo lo sucedido. Tampoco me entra en la cabeza porque me pides ayuda a mi si yo besé a la mujer que más amas sinceramente no me lo explico".

- Takeru sabes que somos hermanos y que a pesar de todo yo no te odio. Ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda ¿me la vas a dar?

- Está bien, pero yo no sé donde se encuentra tu doncella. Tendríamos que empezar preguntándoles a todos si saben algo. Además de que Mimi se fue de la ciudad unos días.

- Ah - dio un largo suspiro y calló un momento - ¿Hikari no sabrá nada?

- En realidad no sé nada, tendríamos que ir a preguntárselo.

En otro lugar del mundo, la joven pelirroja se encontraba solitaria mirando por el ventanal de su habitación. Tocó el vidrio como si alguien la esperase afuera, pero no había nadie. Llevó su mano al rostro pasándola por sus labios carmines. Recordó la sensación que deseaba cada día al estar con Yamato, recordó como la besaba y ella lo recorría con la mirada. Dio un suspiro largo y profundo. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras gota a gota iban cayendo por su terciopelada piel. Siempre soñó con tener a su amor consigo, jamás perderlo, no cometer errores, pero nada es perfecto, no siempre los sueños son realidad y casi siempre terminan mal.

Quizás por eso una persona le dijo una vez que no soñara despierta, que nada dura para siempre y que es fácil enamorarse pero difícil olvidar. Posó su mano en su vientre, tratando de sentir a su pequeño pero nada. En esos instantes estaba sola, sin amigos, salvo Koushiro pero no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido hace lagunas semanas.

Recordó el sueño que tuvo hace algunas semanas. Tuvo miedo en ese momento pero no estaba él para calmarla. No le gustaba estar sola, siempre había estado rodeada de amigos y seres queridos, y la sensación de vacío en el amor nunca le había faltado, hasta hoy. Comenzó a llover tormentosamente, le encantaban los días así, donde podía sentir y olor la humedad en las calles, más que días las noches, ya que no había nadie por las calles, todos corrían a sus hogares en cambio ella.

No conseguía olvidar los deseos de ver a aquel joven que le robó su primer beso, su primera caricia, su corazón. Que la llevó a la cama para entregarse uno al otro sin miedo a lo que demás digieran. Aquel que siempre estuvo ahí para subirle el ánimo, él que ella había ayuda y consolado cada vez que pedía a lo hora que fuese; sabía perfectamente que no ganaba quedándose en el pasado recordando lo bueno si ahora estaba mal, y sola. Mimi no la había llamado en días.

Caminó hacía su cama y se recostó. Quizás mañana sería un mejor si conseguía conciliar el sueño. Con pensamientos así, había logrado atraes pesadillas y miedos que creía tener olvidados. Se equivocó.

Poco a poco sus débiles ojos se fueron cerrando entrando a un mundo de ensueños donde sus tristezas fueron olvidadas. Se acomodó mejor para no pasar mala noche. Tal vez ahí debía quedarse, sin despertar, para siempre.

Ya amanecía y el sol poco a poco iba sacando sus destellos a relucir. Takeru y Yamato ya habían conversado con los hermanos Yagami y había propuesto partir a Rusia para así poder buscar a Takenouchi y traerla de vuelta. Ishida partiría solo donde lo esperaría Izumi quien había encontrado a Sora hacía unos pocos días atrás. Quizás no era el mejor método, lo sabía pero tampoco dejar a una joven sola en un país extranjero.

El avión partió. En general serían unas 15 a 20 horas en llegar, tiempo suficiente para descansar.

**·**

**·**

**·**

_- Corre, más rápido que no vamos a llegar - gritaba una joven de 15 años mientras recorría el parque a toda velocidad con su novia detrás. _

_- ¡Espérame que llevo muchas cosas! - le gritaba él desde atrás. Por su parte, la joven, se reía a carcajadas mientras esperaba a su novio. _

_- ¡Eres lento! - le replicaba ella en forma juguetona entre risotadas._

_- Te equivocas - la tomó por la cintura dejando caer lo que llevaba - ¿Soy lento aún? - le coqueteó a su novia haciéndola sonrojar. _

_- No, ya no, pero suéltame que vamos tarde._

_- No aún no, hay tiempo - cerró su frase con un dulce y romántico beso. Ella por su parte rodeó su cuello con sus finos brazos para atraerlo más hacía su cuerpo elevándose en las puntas de sus pies ya que era mucho más baja que él. _

_Quien pasaba por ahí veía como los dos demostraban en público el gran amor que se tenían y muchos pequeños miraban esa escena como de películas. Al terminar tal acto, después de saborearse ambos y probar ese dulce que ya hace un tiempo no era prohibido se miraron fijamente a los ojos. _

_- Te amo, Sora - le musitó él._

_- Y yo a ti, Yamato - sellando su momento de amor con un pequeño beso._

_Él cogió las cosas y siguieron su camino pero esta vez, de la mano._

_·_

_·_

_·_

- No me gustaría estar ahí como ella - suspiró al cielo, la joven pelirroja mientras leía un cuento que había encontrado por ahí, en el desván. Quizás era algo triste pero así mantenía su agonía y estado de ánimo. No por mucho tiempo tendría que estar así. Decidió salir a caminar un rato, para despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pasar las horas. Buscó una plaza, preguntó a quien fuera necesario para llegar a una. De paso compró migas de pan para alimentar a las aves mientras pensaba en lo suyo.

·

·

·

_- ¡Ya era hora, tortolitos! - les gritó a los jóvenes, un adolescente de cabellos alborotados y cafés mientras les hacía señas para que se apuraran y vinieran donde estaba él porque sin ellos no podían empezar nada._

_- Lo sentimos, pero Yamato es un poco lento y tuve que esperarlo porque si no se me perdía - excusó la muchacha._

_Todos a la vez estallaron en carcajadas mientras que le joven acusado se ponía rojo de vergüenza y su novia lo trataba de tranquilizar. Todas las actividades empezaron normales, sin mucho alboroto ya que era un lugar público, no cualquier cosa. Mientras, más tardes, los chicos descansaban bajo el árbol unos con otros, los enamorados hacían lo suyo._

_- ¿Sabes? Jamás imaginé que tú te fijaras en una chica como yo, de verdad. Tú lo tienes todo para ser feliz con cualquier chica que quieras y - pero no la dejó continuar colocando un dedo sobre sus finos labios._

_- Quizás tengo mucho, pero no voy a encontrar nunca a una mujer que me atienda con tú, que me ame como tú lo haces y que me quiera tal cual soy sin cambiarme nada. Por esa razón tú eres para mi, fuiste echa para estar conmigo porque me mereces y eso me gusta, que tú eres solo mía y siempre será así._

_- Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mí, de verdad, yo te amo y espero tenerte siempre a mi lado - se recostó sobre su hombro para cerrar sus ojos y descansa un corto tiempo antes de que empezaran las actividades nuevamente._

_·_

_·_

_·_

Desde esos recuerdos han pasado unos días, mejor dicho semanas y Sora y Yamato se han reencontrado, gracias a la ayuda de Koushiro. Los nervios los traicionaban en esos momentos. Sé miraban fijamente a los ojos como si fuera su primera cita. Sin más que aguantar alguien habló.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, gracias ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

- Sí, bien – se formó un silencio incómodo. Alguno de los dos tenía que sacar el tema a relucir.

- Yamato ¿Para qué viniste? ¿Para reírte? ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó dolida la pelirroja. Él la miró fijamente. Tenía sus razones para preguntar eso, más que mal él la había trato mal y por eso ella se fue. No era quien para decir que había pasado después de tantos años juntos pero había ido a buscarla y eso haría.

- Vine a llevarte de regreso conmigo.

- No, ya es tarde para nosotros. Tu, yo, nosotros, ya no vamos. Tal vez de momento esté dolida y a lo mejor se me pase después de mucho pero no regresaría al lado tuyo nuevamente, Me enteré de todo lo que pasó y - lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos – Y no sería bueno que volviera. La decisión es apresurada pero no me queda otra.-

- Pero piénsalo. Nosotros nos queremos, mucho más que eso, nos amamos.Tú llevas un hijo mío en mi vientre._  
_

- ¿O sea que tenemos que estar juntos por esa razón no por amor? No, yo a ti te amo y siempre será así. Jamás me olvidaré de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Yo la pasé muy bien contigo, me divertí harto, me enseñaste muchas cosas y te aprendí a mar como tu a mi. Fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y siempre será así. A lo mejor nunca conoceré a alguien que me quiera, entienda y haga lo que tú hiciste para darme una sonrisa cada día y por eso eres especial.

- Yo jamás olvidaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos, los momentos que me hiciese feliz, los besos tus carisias, nada. Me enamoré de ti y creo que no llegaré a amar tanto como lo hice contigo. Tú eres especial. '

- Yo no voy a volver contigo, quiero hacer mi vida de nuevo. Acá saldré a adelante y rehacer mi vida pero nosotros podemos ser amigos - dijo esto con nerviosismo.

- Sora ¿podríamos darnos nuestro último beso? - ella lo observó y vio como un color carmesí llegaba a sus mejillas. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al de ella. Miró esos ojos azules como el mar que la hacían suspirar y llevársela a las nubes. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron rozando para así tornándose en un tímido besos, de esos que das por primera vez. Era el último, el que nadie quiere dar.

Ella trató de hacer grande el beso, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y el atrayéndola hacia si por la cintura, tratando de ser uno solo. Sus cabezas se mecían en un movimiento de vaivén. La llama de amor se acabó por una persona mordaz que no deseaba verlos juntos. Cada día en el parque o en una salida al cine, la disfrutaban como si fuese el fin del mundo. Habían sido la envidia de muchos ya que los rumores corrían pero ellos jamás de había separado, su amor era eterno y lucharía siempre por estar juntos. Nunca llegaron a pensar en algo como esto.

El beso se prolongó por tiempo, estaban probando ese dulce que hacia mucho no hacían, aquel que los llevaba a detener el tiempo y dejarlo para ellos solos. Ese sabor, esa esencia mágica que hacía recordar cada momento juntos, aquellos que fueron solo de ellos, que siempre aprovecharon al máximo y que ahora se había destruido por una simple confusión. Todo lo bueno tiene que cesar y así fue. Poco a poco sus rostros de fueron separando. No dejaban de mirarse por ningún segundo. Tomados de la mano poco a poco se fueron alejando.

- Sora, gracias por todo lo que me brindaste y espero reconquistar nuevamente, nunca me daré por vencido porque este amor que siento por no dejará de cesar ni un instante. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

- Mi amor por ti tampoco dejará de cesar pero ahora no podemos estar juntos más adelante y no, gracias ti por todo lo que me diste y dedicarme tu tiempo. Nunca olvidaré esto.

- Siempre te amaré - le dijo él alejándose un poco para partir.

- Yo también - le contestó ella.

Cada quien partió por su lado. Esperando un nuevo reencuentro donde ya las heridas ya hayan sanado un poco y pudieran volver. El viento resopló fuertemente llevando un papel que sujetaba le joven. Llegando a las manas de la pelirroja. Lo leyó y quedó feliz, al saber que no todo estaba perdido decía:

_- Aún te amo - _

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**FIN**_

_·_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin y así fue el caso de esto. Recién lo vengo terminando y espero que sea de su agrado. Yo derramé lágrimas al final, da muchísima tristeza esa parte pero bueno…no siempre tienen que ser felices ambos. Va dirigido a todas/os que esperaron este momento pacientemente y los que siguieron este fic y para los que leyeron y no dejaron nada, también. En un principio no sabía como terminar pero al fin y al cabo la inspiración, aunque escasa, llegó a mí. La canción es de LODVG (Nadie como tú) y el texto que sale es de un cuento 'EL Árbol' de María Luisa Bombal. Quien lo quiere me lo pide que lo tengo completo. Bueno…espero hacerle una secuela… ¿qué dicen?... Cualquier cosa si gustan, me mandan un e-mail y me dicen que les gustaría saber sobre el fic o si alguna duda les quedó…

Chikage-SP.

¡Gracias por su paciencia y por leer lo que escribí!


End file.
